La malédiction de la sorcière
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Dans un royaume lointain, la reine Kuroko désespère de ne pas pouvoir enfanter. Elle décide de passer un marché avec une sorcière mais tout ne se passe pas comme souhaité et voilà que son futur enfant se trouve victime d'une terrible malédiction.


**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Me revoici avec un OS sur Kuroko no Basket, ça faisait longtemps ! Bon, je dois avouer que celui-ci était déjà écrit depuis un bon petit moment mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de le poster xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **Petit note : bon je dois avouer que c'est en écoutant une chanson que j'ai écrit cette histoire, donc si vous parvenez à trouver quelle est la chanson en question, ben vous remportez... Ce que vous voulez ! (Dans la mesure du possible bien évidemment xD)**

* * *

Dans un lointain royaume, caché au fin fond d'une forêt enchantée, vivaient un roi et une reine aimés de tous. Ils étaient connus pour leur bonté, leur compréhension et leur pacifisme sans pareille. Grâce à eux, le pays connaissait une ère de paix et de prospérité, à la plus grande joie des gens du peuple. Hélas, le mauvais sort avait fait que la reine ne parvenait pas à avoir d'enfant, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle et le roi essayaient. Cela les démoralisait profondément. Il leur fallait un héritier, et ce, avant que le roi ne périsse un jour. Alors, la reine se rendit un jour chez une vieille sorcière et la supplia de lui permettre de tomber enceinte. Seulement, la sorcière souhaitait une contrepartie en échange de cette demande, une contrepartie bien trop incongrue aux yeux de la reine. La vieille dame voulait son enfant une fois sa majorité atteinte. La reine refusa, voulant de son enfant auprès d'elle et la sorcière, agacée, lui donna la possibilité de tomber enceinte une unique fois tout en maudissant l'enfant pour qu'il n'apporte que la tristesse et la désolation sur son passage une fois devenu majeur.

Désolée par ce revirement de situation, la reine se promit de ne jamais donner vie à cet enfant. Mais le roi n'était pas de cet avis. Un an plus tard, le Prince Tetsuya vint au monde, provoquant une fête énorme au sein du royaume. Seule la reine n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de la naissance de son fils. Elle s'inquiétait de le voir grandir et qu'il ne connaisse jamais le bonheur par sa faute. Au fond, ce n'était pas sa seule inquiétude. Elle nourrissait aussi une forte anxiété pour l'avenir de son royaume. Comment pourrait-il prospérer avec un prince sensé n'apporter que malheur et désolation ? Le soir du premier jour de fête, la reine fit part de ses pensées à son mari. Ainsi, tous deux prirent la décision de protéger leur fils coûte que coûte et d'adopter un autre enfant pour épauler le prince si jamais ses décisions entraînaient la misère au sein de leur royaume. C'est ainsi que le couple royal prit en charge Takao Kazanuri, un jeune orphelin du même âge que Tetsuya.

Le troisième jour de fête, le couple royal se vit offrir des tonnes de cadeaux destinés au prince par leur peuple. Les cinq grandes familles de la cité, les Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise et Aomine leur offrirent les services de leurs fils aînés en tant que gardes du corps personnels du prince, soulageant les deux parents quant à la protection de leur fils. Ils reçurent parures, bijoux et mets venant des quatre coins du monde. Les Kuroko ne savaient comment remercier leur peuple devant tant d'offrandes, alors ils décidèrent de prolonger les réjouissances, invitant même des personnes des autres pays à venir participer aux festivités.

Les années passèrent et le prince avait à présent dix-sept ans. Quinze jours le séparaient de sa majorité. Au fil des ans, les Kuroko avaient découvert que leur fils avait développé une capacité spéciale lui permettant d'atténuer sa présence, et seul Kazunari parvenait à le repérait dans ces moments-là. Un véritable lien s'était formé entre les deux princes, malgré leur caractère diamétralement opposé. Là où le Prince Tetsuya étaitun jeune homme discret qui haïssait la foule et qui préférait passer son temps plonger dans les livres de leur bibliothèque, le Prince Kazunari était un adolescent surexcité, toujours souriant et qui passait son temps à flirter avec un certain garde aux cheveux verts.

Leurs parents s'étaient vite résolus, aucun des deux princes n'étaient attirés par les femmes. Mais cela ne leur causait pas le moindre problème. Après tout, rien n'empêchait leurs fils de se marier avec de magnifiques princes si tels étaient leur désir. Des alliances pouvaient toujours être possible. Ce qui leur causait bien du soucis, néanmoins, c'était l'attirance des princes pour deux de leurs gardes. Tetsuya semblait avoir développé un réel attachement pour le fils Akashi tandis que Kazunari passait tout son temps avec l'aîné des Midorima. Et cela n'était pas bon pour de futures alliances. Du moins, c'était là les pensées du roi. La reine, elle, se réjouissait pour eux. Seul le bonheur de ses fils l'importait. Mais la date fatidique approchait et la reine angoissait de plus en plus pour le bleuté.

Ce dernier était tranquillement installé dans la bibliothèque, lisant une œuvre que lui avait conseillé Akashi. Elle contait l'histoire d'un autre monde, où êtres féeriques et humains vivaient en paix grâce à l'union de la princesse des elfes et du prince des humains. Un livre qui mélangeait à la fois romance, guerre et gouvernance d'un royaume. Tetsuya aimait ce genre d'histoires, loin des textes historiques qu'il devait étudier pour une bonne gestion du royaume. Parfois, il aimerait ne plus être un prince. Ce rôle ne lui correspondait pas, Kazunari le portait bien mieux que lui. Contrairement à son frère, il n'arrivait pas à parler aux gens du peuple, ni à exprimer ses émotions aussi facilement que le noiraud. Tout le monde le prenait pour un prince froid, dénué de sentiments, qui les méprisait à cause de son statut. Seul ses six plus proches amis parvenaient à percer ce qu'il était vraiment.

Akashi Seijuro. Le garde dont il était le plus proche, son unique amour. Depuis que le rouge avait été désigné comme garde, Tetsuya et lui passaient tout leur temps ensemble, ne se quittant que très rarement. Ils se comprenaient l'un et l'autre sans avoir besoin de mot. Et cette amitié avait donné peu à peu naissance à une relation d'amour pur. Seulement, Akashi n'avait jamais rien tenté qui allait au-delà de simples baisers avec lui, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il avait tout leur temps, après tout. Aussi, il était le seul à ne pas être effrayé par le rouge, contrairement à ses amis.

Aomine Daiki. Son meilleur ami. C'était un garde flemmard et toujours prêt à s'endormir, peu importe l'endroit, mais lorsqu'il sentait le prince en danger, il était toujours là pour le protéger. Et quand il ne faisait aucune de ces activités, il s'amusait à courtiser la jolie Satsuki qui ne savait comment réagir face à ses avances.

Cette dernière était aussi la meilleure amie de Tetsuya, mais également l'une de ses servantes, bien qu'il ne la considérait nullement comme telle. Depuis toute petite, Momoi prétendait qu'elle aimait le bleuté plus que n'importe qui et que plus tard, tous deux se marieraient. Mais quand elle s'était retrouvée menacée par l'épée d'un certain garçon aux cheveux flamboyants, elle s'était tue et n'avait plus jamais essayait de prétendre que Tetsuya lui appartenait. Maintenant, Momoi semblait réagir d'une bonne manière aux avances d'Aomine, ce qui satisfaisait Akashi.

Venait ensuite Kise Ryota. Le blond était le souffre-douleur des six autres. Du moins, c'était ses dires, personne ne pouvait le prouver. Mais Tetsuya appréciait grandement ce bébé pleurnicheur qui était considéré comme le petit frère de la troupe. Malgré cela, il remplissait son rôle de garde à merveille et c'était aussi lui qui apprenait aux princes à manier l'épée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait forgé l'admiration de Tetsuya pour le blond. Non, c'était cette capacité à parvenir à nourrir son petit-ami en permanence qui avait réussi à faire gagner au blond le respect du prince.

Depuis leurs dix ans, Kise et Murasakibara Atsushi sortait ensemble. Mais l'immense garde posait pas mal de problèmes, en particulier en ce qui concernait les rations du royaume. Depuis sa venue au monde, elles avaient grandement baissé, le mauve mangeant comme six hommes. Et avec l'aide de Kise, Murasakibara pouvait manger autant qu'il le souhaitait. Pour autant, Tetsuya adorait ce grand enfant un peu trop gourmand et sollicitait souvent des étreintes du géant.

Le dernier du groupe n'était autre que Midorima Shintaro. Tetsuya et lui ne s'entendait pas particulièrement, mais le vert avait développé un lien étroit avec le frère de ce dernier, bien qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde éprouver des sentiments pour le prince Kazunari.

Ensemble, il formait une véritable équipe et rien ni personne ne parviendrait un jour à les séparer. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient avant que le dix-huitième anniversaire du prince Tetsuya ne soit fêté.

* * *

Tetsuya ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là, dans cette caverne sans échappatoire. Le jour de son anniversaire avait été une véritable catastrophe. À peine avait-il atteint ses dix-huit ans que tout ce qu'il s'était mis à toucher avait dépéri sous ses doigts. Il avait été classé comme un véritable danger pour le royaume quand son malheur s'était abattu sur le second prince. Ce dernier avait voulu aider son frère mais lorsque le bleuté l'avait touché, Kazunari s'était effondré pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Le prince Tetsuya, déjà peu aimé, était devenu la bête noire du royaume. Et il ignorait comment ses gardes le voyait à présent. Midorima devait le haïr. Alors, le peuple avait posé un ultimatum au couple royal : soit il enfermait ce monstre qui menaçait leur tranquillité, soit le peuple se révoltait. Ses parents avaient choisi de le sacrifier plutôt que de se mettre le peuple à dos. Et il se doutait aussi que l'état de son frère avait joué en sa défaveur.

Par conséquent, il avait été jeté dans cette caverne gardée par un dragon millénaire qui en avait vu bien d'autres avant lui. D'après la légende, la seule personne qui avait réussi à s'échapper de cet endroit était une jeune fille qui avait été sauvée par son frère jumeau. Ces deux-là était parvenus à créer un lien télépathique qui avait conduit le jeune chevalier jusqu'à la demoiselle et il avait combattu le dragon pour la libérer. Mais Tetsuya ne se faisait aucune illusion. Personne ne viendrait jamais le sauver, pas même Akashi. Il avait senti son regard de dégoût sur lui, un regard qui hanterait ses rêves à jamais.

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Tetsuya en se recroquevillant sur le sol, j'aurais préféré ne jamais venir au monde. Ainsi je n'aurais pas blessé mon frère... Pardonnez-moi, père, mère... Je suis désolé...

Et le seul un silence dérangeant lui répondit. Alors, pour combler le silence, le jeune prince se mit à chanter une mélodie depuis longtemps oublié, une mélodie que lui seul connaissait, la même mélodie que la jeune fille de la légende avait chanté au dragon durant son enfermement. Cette chanson qui l'avait sauvé de sa solitude.

* * *

Akashi se tenait fièrement sur sa chaise, un air stoïque collé sur le visage. Rien ne laissait transparaître l'inquiétude profonde qu'il éprouvait pour son prince. La décision des Kuroko n'était pas pour lui la meilleure. Cela ne servait à rien d'enfermer Tetsuya, si ce n'est l'exiler de son royaume. Certes, Tetsuya était un danger pour tous, il ne le niait pas, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Une malédiction lui avait été jetée et il suffisait de simplement la détruire pour que le prince redevienne normal. Alors Akashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi et la reine n'avaient pas fait appel aux meilleurs sorciers du pays pour enlever la malédiction. Il serra les mâchoires. Son prince était tout pour lui et il avait promis d'être toujours à ses côtés et de le protéger au péril de sa vie. Peu importe les ordres des parents de Tetsuya, seul le jeune adulte pouvait le contrôler.

-Akashi.

Le rouge sortit de ses pensées pour tomber nez à nez avec son meilleur ami dans la garde, Midorima. Celui-ci avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et une mine désespérée au visage. Au fond, Akashi le comprenait. L'homme qu'il aimait était mourant, et ce, à cause de la malédiction lancée au Prince Tetsuya. Si jamais il trouvait cette vieille sorcière coupable de ce maléfice, il se ferait un plaisir de la passer au fil de son épée. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, l'incitant ainsi à parler.

-Kazu- Je veux dire, le Prince Kazunari vient de se réveiller. Il est extrêmement souffrant mais refuse de voir quiconque à l'exception de moi ou de son frère. Il ne cesse de réclamer Kuroko-sama...

Akashi acquiesça en signe d'accord et se dirigea vers la chambre du second prince, suivit du vert. Quand il y entra, il resta un instant coi devant l'état de Kazunari. Celui-ci respirait bruyamment, ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa peau... Sa peau était devenue de la couleur du charbon, comme si elle pourrissait. Le garde aux cheveux rouges ferma les yeux douloureusement. Tetsuya ne se pardonnerait jamais de voir son frère dans cet état.

-Aka... Shi... Où est... Tetsu.. ?

-Je suis navré, Kazunari-sama, mais vos parents ont enfermé votre frère.

-Ce... N'est pas... Possible... Pourquoi ?

-C'était la volonté du peuple, mon prince, répondit Midorima en s'agenouillant au chevet de son aimé.

-Je... Veux... Mon petit frère... Akashi... Je t'en... Supplie...

-J'irai le libérer, Kazunari-sama, je vous le jure. Je ne pourrais supporter d'être loin de celui que j'aime. Cependant, nous ignorons tous où se trouve Tetsuya. Seuls vos parents sont au courant. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Nous cinq, et je te compte aussi Shintaro, nous partirons à sa recherche et nous le ramènerons, peu importe les ordres.

-Bien... Je te fais... Confiance Akashi...

Le rouge se courba avant de tourner les talons, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Il rejoignit ses quartiers, non sans saluer Kise et Murasakibara qu'il croisa au passage. Le blond avait la tête entre ses mains et semblait déprimer en l'absence de son prince tandis que le mauve caressait tendrement les cheveux de son petit ami, une moue tristounette au visage. Akashi se faisait la réflexion qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Lorsqu'il gagna sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, abandonnant enfin son masque de stoïcisme. Tetsuya lui manquait beaucoup trop.

On l'avait fait garde du prince alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. Au début, il avait haï ses parents pour avoir offert ses services au couple royal. Sa famille était l'un des plus nobles après les Kuroko, et ils avaient aussi la réputation d'être fier, très fier. C'est pourquoi, se mettre sous les ordres d'une tierce personne lui avait paru totalement incongrue à l'époque. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard bleu du jeune prince, il avait immédiatement succombé à son charme et s'était juré de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Hélas, il avait failli à sa mission, et Akashi s'en voulait.

Alors qu'il préparait mentalement un plan pour retrouver son amour, une douce mélodie franchit les barrières de son esprit. Aussitôt elle l'apaisa. Cette voix... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de Tetsuya, il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les paroles du bleuté. Il était question d'une antre enchantée, gardée par un dragon féroce et que seul un preux chevalier pour le délivrer de cet enfer et de sa malédiction. Il se releva soudainement, sachant où le prince se trouvait. La caverne de la légende. Et il devait s'y rendre le plus tôt possible car cet endroit était connu pour aspirer l'âme de tout être y étant enfermé. Akashi n'avait jamais autant détesté les parents de Tetsuya. Il contacta ses amis et tous décidèrent de se lancer dans la quête de récupérer leur jeune prince.

* * *

Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis l'emprisonnement du Prince Tetsuya. Jusqu'à maintenant, le groupe des cinq gardes avait recherché activement la caverne où le bleuté séjournait, mais celle-ci portait bien son nom de caverne enchantée. Ils avaient eu beau chercher encore et encore, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à la trouver. Et Akashi désespéré de plus en plus. Tetsuya lui manquait terriblement et entendre sa voix chantante tous les soirs n'arrivait pas à apaiser son sentiment de manque. De plus, il sentait au son de la voix que le prince perdait peu à peu son envie de vivre et sombrait dans sa solitude.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait abandonner, avait un jour déclaré Aomine alors qu'il baillait profondément, après tout, on a essayé et on voit bien le résultat. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, Akashi.

Le rouge n'avait supporté qu'Aomine admette l'idée d'un abandon et avait failli le tuer ce jour-là à cause de son énervement. Depuis, le bleu n'avait plus reparlé de stopper les recherches. Mais alors qu'ils reperdaient peu à peu espoir, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait découvert une grotte gardée par un énorme dragon. L'homme, Kagami Taiga, se fit un plaisir de leur montrer l'endroit où se trouvait l'antre, leur réclamant en échange de tuer le dragon qui menaçait son village. Ensemble, les cinq gardes se rendirent donc à l'endroit désigné et y découvrirent en effet un immense et terrifiant dragon. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le combattre, une douce mélodie résonna derrière l'animal. Aussitôt, celui-ci suivit la tendre voix qui chantait et Akashi se précipita à sa suite en reconnaissant la voix de son aimé.

Le Prince Tetsuya était là, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux bleu ciel lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, si bien que l'on aurait pu facilement le prendre pour une fille. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense solitude mais en même temps une certaine douceur directement dirigée vers le dragon qui venait de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Tout en continuant son chant mélodieux, le Prince Tetsuya semblait parler avec la créature par le regard. Hypnotisé par cette vision, Akashi ne parvint pas un faire un pas de plus, contrairement à Kise qui s'avança vers son prince, semblant ne pas croire à sa présence. Hélas, lorsque son pied heurta malencontreusement une pierre qui jonchait le sol, le dragon poussa un hurlement terrifiant qui fit prendre conscience au Prince Tetsuya leur présence. À leur vue, il écarquilla les yeux et leur cria :

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Je suis un monstre, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Partez, je vous en supplie, laissez moi finir mes jours dans cet endroit. Mon enfermement ici n'est que le châtiment que mérite pour avoir osé blesser mon frère bien-aimé.

-Mais mon Prince, tenta Kise en s'approchant de lui.

-Partez !

La peur et le dégoût qu'on lisait dans son regard figea chacun des gardes. Le bleuté semblait déterminé et résolu à finir sa vie dans cet endroit mais plus que tout, il ne semblait pas avoir l' _envie_ de retourner auprès d'eux. Seulement... Akashi ne pouvait se résoudre à respecter les ordres de son aimé et pour la première fois, il lui désobéit. Il s'avança fièrement, dardant un regard sombre sur la créature qui était prête à sauter sur lui à tout moment et posa un genou au sol une fois arrivé à hauteur du prince. Ce dernier pleurait, les mains couvrant ses yeux tandis qu'il répétait une litanie de « partez, je vous en supplie ». Le garde claqua sa langue contre son palet et prit le menton du prince entre deux doigts, récoltant par ailleurs un grognement sinistre du dragon et un mouvement de recul de la part de Tetsuya, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Néanmoins, il se figea à la sensation des doigts de celui qu'il aimait et découvrit enfin ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux hétérochromes de l'autre adulte.

-Nous vous aiderons à chasser la malédiction qui vous entoure, mon Prince, je vous en fais le serment. Mais je tiens à ce que vous reveniez avec nous au palais. Votre frère s'est réveillé et il n'a pas une fois cessé de vous réclamer à son chevet. Mes compagnons désespéraient de votre retour, vous leur avait énormément manqué, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Kise hocha la tête ainsi que l'ensemble des autres gardes, quant à moi... Être loin de vous est plus douloureux que n'importe quel châtiment.

Malgré son discours, le coeur d'Akashi se serra en voyant toujours le visage de son Prince déformé par la tristesse. Il s'éloigna d'Akaashi et lui tourna le dos avant de poser sa main sur le museau de l'animal. Ce dernier sembla satisfait de la caresse et jeta un regard sombre à Akaashi, mais le rouge était bien plus préoccupé par un détail étrange que par le dragon. Il fixait sa main intacte avec étonnement et releva vivement la tête vers Kuroko. Il ne perçut pas le sourire dépité du bleuté.

-J'ai pu vous toucher mon Prince, la malédiction...

-Ce n'est pas sans raison que l'on m'a enfermé dans cette caverne, Akashi-san. Il semblerait qu'elle efface tout maléfice lancé. Seulement, une fois rentré, le seul moyen d'en ressortir est que la personne qui tient le plus à vous vienne vous libérer de là et étant donné que cette caverne n'est pas aisée à trouver, beaucoup de personnes périssent une fois à l'intérieur. Ce dragon est notre protecteur. Il ne vous fera rien de mal tant que vous ne représenterez pas un danger pour moi et que vous ne preniez l'audace de vous attaquer à lui.

-Je vois.

-Néanmoins, je ne peux rentrer à vos côtés. Le peuple m'a chassé, mes parents m'ont enfermé et rien n'enlève au fait que j'ai failli tuer Kazunari. De plus, je doute pouvoir retrouver la capacité à vivre auprès d'humain après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés. Je suis navré.

Une nouvelle fois, Akashi ne fut pas de cet avis. Décidé à faire la sourde oreille, il s'empara du prince comme s'il s'agissait d'une mariée et le transporta, faisant fi des multiples offuscations du bleuté. Kuroko tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se défaire de l'étreinte, mais il savait bien que son garde était beaucoup plus fort. Alors il abandonna. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre à l'extérieur et il redoutait grandement de retourner au royaume. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait un jour à pardonner à ses parents ou à son peuple, mais pour le moment, il décida de faire confiance à Akaashi. Kuroko tourna la tête et vit le dragon le regarder tristement. Sûrement était-il affecté par son départ.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais te rendre visite_ , lui assura Tetsuya par télépathie, réconfortant ainsi l'animal.

* * *

Le royaume était en effervescence, événement qui n'était pas survenu depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Le retour du Prince Tetsuya avait été étrangement bien accueillie au sein du royaume et les gardes avaient fini par comprendre que la haine du peuple à son égard n'était que le fruit de sa malédiction. Ses parents s'en étaient voulu de leur décision et Tetsuya n'arrivait toujours pas à leur pardonner, même s'il comprenait qu'ils avaient fait ça pour protéger leur royaume. À cette exception, tout était redevenu comme avant.

Tetsuya observait gaiement son frère et Midorima discuter tendrement, le vert couvant son frère d'un regard amoureux visible par tous. Non loin d'eux, Kise tentait de refréner son petit ami qui passait de buffet en buffet pour goûter tous les mets qui lui étaient étrangers. Du côté d'Aomine, il semblait tellement heureux de retrouver sa femme et son fils qu'il s'amusait à leur raconter toutes leurs aventures. Tetsuya s'en amusa. Une douce chaleur sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et un élan de tendresse envahit son cœur. Il avait toujours du mal à retrouver sa place auprès des siens mais grâce à Akaashi, il savait qu'il en serait un jour capable.

 _Au loin, un jeune homme rageait intérieurement en voyant que le dragon était toujours présent dans sa taverne. Kagami Taiga se revêtit de son accoutrement de sorcière et se promit une chose : il jetterait une nouvelle malédiction sur la famille royale et cette fois, elle ne pourra pas espérer s'en sortir aussi facilement._


End file.
